She Brought the Snow
by Black-Neko-Chan
Summary: Inuyasha had never seen snow before. It usually never came to fuedal Japan. But the year that Kagome came, so did the snow. She brought the snow and something else.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a Sesshoumaru keychain! Yay me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha raced through the trees. He was looking for Kagome and the fresh scent of tears was his lead. Kagome hadn't been running for a long time, maybe only several minutes, and he was a lot faster than her and he should be able to catch up soon. He also knew where she was going, so that was another plus in his favor. They had been near Kaede's village so it was safe to assume that she was running to the well.

He couldn't believe that he had yelled at her like that. Kagome was strong and it surprised him to see her crying. But he had been yelling worse then normal, so unfortunately it made sense.

Finally Inuyasha reached the well. The scent of Kagome's tears was all over it. She had gone down the well just like he had predicted. He could go down there and comfort her, or he could wait for her to come back up on her own when she was hopefully not as mad anymore. He chose the first option. If Kagome was as mad as he thought she would be, then it might get him killed, but it would probably be easier to apologize if he went down there now. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha jumped down the well.

The first breath of air he took made him gag. It always did because the air in Kagome's world was filled with so many putrid fumes. But among them was Kagome's scent and her tears.

Inuyasha ran up to the house but then stopped. He knew that Kagome was in there, but was she up in her room or was she downstairs with her family? And what would they do if she had told them about what happened? Surely they wouldn't let him in then. He decided to go upstairs, and if Kagome wasn't there then he'd just wait until she was.

He moved to the side of the building that her room was located at and jumped up to her window. It was open and so he was able to get inside of the room.

Kagome was lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow, crying. She hadn't heard him come in. Her long black hair covered up the rest of the pillow, and Inuyasha felt an urge to stroke that hair, to hold Kagome in his arms and to wipe away her tears and tell her that everything would be okay.

"...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The crying stopped and Kagome lifted her head. Her eyes were still red from crying and the leftover trails from fallen tears were still on her checks. He again wanted to wipe them away and tell her how sorry he was, and how much he loved her.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said. Her tone seemed nice and a little sad. The nice part was what surprised Inuyasha. He had expected her to be furious and sit him a few hundred times. Kagome reached for some tissue on the table next to her bed and wiped her face.

"I didn't think that you'd come here Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Kagome... I-I'm sorry for yelling at you," Inuyasha apologized.

"No, it's my fault. Every time I brought up Christmas you said that you didn't like it, but I didn't listen to you and kept bring it up anyway. I can see why you got so mad," Kagome said.

"No, that's not right! You shouldn't be apologizing Kagome. You're allowed to like Christmas and to bring it up whenever you want to. I shouldn't have yelled like that for such a stupid reason," Inuyasha said.

"Why? Why did you yell? Why don't you like Christmas?" Kagome asked. She didn't seem to be sad anymore, but now curious. Inuyasha sighed. He didn't want her to know why he didn't like Christmas, but he had yelled at her, so maybe she deserved to know.

"My mom would tell me stories about Christmas, about how great it was. She would tell me about the snow, about the days she would spend with her family as a kid, and then stories about things she'd do with my father on Christmas. She said that Christmas was a time to be with family and friends, a time of giving, a time where you could just have fun and be surrounded by love.

"Christmas was never like that for me. It never snowed, I never got any gifts, and there were never any happy stories to tell. My mom tried to give me all of those things on Christmas, but I know it wasn't easier for her to do and so I never had a real Christmas.

"After my mom died it was even worse. Now there wasn't any love, and Christmas just became a time of the month where I'd have to try to survive the cold and loneliness. I guess over time I just learned to hate it because of all the bad memories," Inuyasha explained.

"That's so sad," Kagome said.

"That's still no excuse for me to have yelled at you like that though. I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"It's okay Inuyasha. You actually came up here and apologized, and you told me something about your past that I'm sure you didn't want to tell me. I'm grateful for that and I forgive you. Now, let's get back to everyone else. It's Christmas you know, and you guys still never opened up the present I got you," Kagome said. She smiled again and got up off her bed.

"Come on," Kagome said. She started to leave and Inuyasha followed. He was happy that Kagome wasn't mad at him and that she wasn't sad anymore. It seemed that going here had been a good idea after all.

They left the house and Inuyasha once again smelled the fumes in the air, but it didn't bother him this time. He was with Kagome now, and her scent blocked out most of the fumes.

When they got through the well Kagome laughed and pointed up at the sky. Large white things were falling from the sky and landing on them and the ground.

"It's snowing!" Kagome laughed.

"So this is snow," Inuyasha mused. Kagome stopped and looked at him.

"You've never seen snow before?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"It never snowed before in my life," He said.

"Well you get to now," Kagome said. She gave him a smile that filled him with even more happiness and warmth. She turned then and put her tongue out to catch the falling snowflakes. He looked at her and looked at the snow. He felt happy and calm. He was getting to see snow for the first time.

As he looked at Kagome, he noticed how beautiful she was, especially with the snow falling all around her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. She looked at him, looking even more beautiful now than ever. He looked at her big brown eyes, her full lips that he wondered what they would feel like to kiss, her perfect face, and her slim body.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her firmly in his grip.

"Kagome, I love you," He said. He heard her intake of breath.

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said in a small voice. She looked up at Inuyasha and he moved his face so close to hers that their lips were only a few inches apart. He felt a shiver run down Kagome's body and then he closed the gap between their lips.

Kagome's lips were soft and warm on his. He felt her arms rest on his hips as she hugged him, and then she learned closer to Inuyasha until her whole body was pressed against his and then she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

It finally ended when both of them had to break away from the other to breath. Inuyasha could still taste Kagome on his lips and when he looked at her she smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, I guess we should get back," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where we are," Kagome said. He arms slipped away from him and he let her go also. They started walking again and he took her hand. She leaned on him as they walked silently through the woods.

While they were walking Inuyasha looked at the snow. It was beautiful and pure, just like Kagome. All his life he had never seen snow before, but now here it was. It seemed to him that when Kagome came, she brought the snow, and she brought love also.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, I do realize that Inuyasha has seen snow before, but in order for the story to work I needed to make it be that he hadn't. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
